Coincidencia
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Ella amaba los pájaros. El no sabia que amar. Ella lo queria conocer. El solo la escuchaba. Ella lo veia a el. Y el...la veia a ella. Ambos amaban esa coincidencia. AU. One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: One-Shot. AU

**Coincidencia**

**I**

Corriendo, observo atrás a toda la multitud de hormonales adolescentes y chillonas, Seshomaru aun no entendía a las mujeres, menos a las adolescentes, toda las tardes miles de estudiantes esperaban afuera de su instituto su salida.

Como odiaba a la multitud chillona.

No entendía que demonios les pasaba, por accidente mientras estaba leyendo en la Biblioteca dos estudiantes habían murmurado sobre el y su reciente y explosiva popularidad.

Idol, lo habían llamado.

A lo lejos observo grandes arbustos y una gran cerca, acelerando su paso trastabillo, saltando hacia los arbustos que hicieron que la caída fuera menos dolorosa. La multitud de adolescentes de diferentes institutos pasaron a su lado.

El no entendía, no le interesaba ninguna mocosa que estuviera babeando y tartamudeando por cada palabra que el digiera. Odiaba las relaciones, odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el contacto humano.

Por eso no tenia amigos, por eso es que la mayoría de chicas de su edad, y menores, murmuraban sobre su: personalidad fría y genial.

Gruño, hastiado.

Queriéndose levantar se impulso hacia arriba con ayuda del gran roble a su espalda. Oyó las ramas y hojas moverse, del cielo una gran sombra lo cubrió siendo impactado por un peso nada liviano.

Parpadeando, observo el cielo y las ramas. El peso encima de su pecho gimió y se estremeció. Dos grandes ojos chocolates detrás de unos lentes parpadearon. Era una chica.

—Dios—gimió su peso, retrocediendo. Con una mueca, la observo, ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y frotándose el brazo.

La falda tableada estaba arrugada y un poco desordenada, el moño azul junto con la camisa estaban descolocados. Acomodándose la trenza francesa, los ojos chocolates se levantaron hacia el.

—S-Seshomaru-sama—tartamudeo, en un hilo de voz. Ella lo conocía, y era obvio, ambos estudiaban en la misma preparatoria. El uniforme era el mismo—Lo siento, de verd…

—Estúpida, ten mas cuidado—gruño el.

Ella parpadeo una vez mas, al parecer confundida. Sorpresivamente, ella se levanto con el ceño fruncido, los labios en una línea y los puños tensos a sus lados.

—¿Qué demonios te crees?...¡No soy estúpida!—grito ella—¡No deberías estar aquí!—señalo furiosa con el dedo.

Seshomaru enarco la ceja, sorprendido.

—Estabas en un árbol, mocosa—señalo el roble a su espalda—Eso es ser estúpida.

Mas enojada aun, ella lo enfrento, para sorpresa de el que estaba acostumbrado a que todos bajaran la mirada ante sus ojos dorados, los ojos chocolates se clavaron profundamente en su iris.

—No soy estúpida, además, este es _mi_ árbol—gruño ella—Eres tu el que estaba escapando de todas tus fans y te metiste aquí.

Seshomaru rolo los ojos, levantándose. Ella retrocedió algo contrariada y asustada. No todos los días te encontrabas con el ser mas apuestos y popular de tu preparatoria, el cual habías observado secretamente por años.

—Estúpida—gruño el, y salió, dejándola sola.

Kagome se estremeció, recordando la dura caída que había sufrido, Seshomaru había estado cerca de ella, nunca se había esperado que el supuestamente perfecto y frio caballero era mas bien un…gruñón ogro.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Seshomaru entro en la Biblioteca sin mirar a nadie, la mayoría decía que el era un arrogante y maleducado. El decía que no quería perder tiempo con nadie. Se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de toda la sala, siendo casi protegido por los estantes de madera.

Abrió el libro en la pagina donde lo había dejado, sumergiéndose en la lectura ignoro su mundo alrededor.

Hasta que el chirrido de unas patas de madera contra el suelo lo hizo salir de su concentración. Levanto la mirada alrededor, buscando al ser que había obstaculizado su anhelada lectura.

La Bibliotecaria lo observo entrecerrando los ojos, a unos metros dos estudiantes susurraban entre si y escribían rápidamente en sus cuadernos. Rolo los ojos mirando hacia una esquina de la sala, encontrándose con unos mocasines moviéndose debajo de la mesa, los talones golpeaban rítmicamente, enarcando la ceja observo el sentado descuidado. El libro era monstruosamente grande y estaba verticalmente en la mesa, tapando su cara.

"**Biología de las Aves"**

Enarco la ceja.

Alguien leía ese tipo de libros en esa estúpida preparatoria. Un suspiro salió detrás del libro, dejándolo caer con fuerza en la mesa, un par de ojos chocolates lo sorprendieron.

Era ella, la chica que le había caído del cielo, literalmente.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de el, sorprendiéndose. Un sonrojo estallo en su cara y retrocediendo corrió a través de los estantes, camuflándose hasta perderse en un pasillo.

Seshomaru gruño. ¿Coincidencia?

Saliendo de la Biblioteca, la chica del árbol estaba de pie al lado de una columna, viendo tímidamente lo zapatos. Ignorándola, camino sin mirarla…

—Seshomaru-sama—musito una pequeña voz. Mirando al lado encontró los mismos ojos chocolates, hastiado volteo la cabeza sin mirarla—Perdón. Por lo de ayer, yo…de verdad lo siento, no quería caerle…

La sinceridad y el matiz de vergüenza de la voz lo hizo detenerse, por encima de su hombro la observo.

—¿Qué hacías en un árbol?

Ella estallo en un sonrojo.

—V-viendo un ave—murmuro—Vi una gaviota reidora encima del árbol. Entonces quise verla de cerca…

El asintió para seguir caminando, sin embargo, ella corrió y camino al lado de el aun sonrojada. Silenciosos, recorrieron los pasillo que en ese momento estaban vacíos…

—Oh, ese es "El Conde de Montecristo"…ese libro es genial—chillo ella de sorpresa. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el libro que tenia entre sus manos—Es muy interesante, aunque Edmundo pobre…lo que le hicieron…

—Lo traicionaron—afirmo el.

Ella asintió, casi emocionada.

—Si, pero al final el no se vengo. Al final el los perdono.

El frunció el ceño…

—Aun no me lo he terminado.

Ella abrió los ojos, avergonzada y sonrojada aun mas. Seshomaru observo su rostro, sorprendiéndose por _verla_, era la primera vez que no sentía necesidad de ignorar a alguien.

—Perdón—ella se froto las manos nerviosa—Dios…a veces me dicen que soy algo impulsiva, pero…

—¿Impulsiva?—exclamo casi burlón. Ella hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, algo así, supongo que si…

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Seshomaru aun no entendía nada. No entendía porque desde hace una semana la morena de ojos chocolates se sentaba con el, en la Biblioteca a que ella le hablara sobre libros o aves. Kagome, como le había dicho que se llamaba, ignoraba sus silencios y tenia suficiente palabras para los dos.

Se había enterado en esa semana de cosas de ella, oírla era algo extraño. El estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a todos, mas ella, hablaba y hablaba: sobre ser la mejor Ornitóloga, sobre sus lecturas, sobre la música clásica, sobre su madre y familia, sobre sus sueños y anhelos.

Al principio se había aburrido y quería que se fuera, pero después…se acostumbro, empezó a realmente _escucharla, la veía_ y quería saber que pensaba. Kagome Higurashi era un ser de otro planeta.

Era tímida pero con un genio terrible. Se disculpaba por todo y se sonrojaba mucho.

—Seshomaru—llamo en confianza. De reojo observo como se sentaba a su lado. Sintió las miradas aun sorprendidas de sus compañeros, aun no habían superado que el frio de la preparatoria y la rara (se había enterado del sobrenombre) estuvieran juntos cada descanso.

—¿Qué?—pregunto seco. Ella le ignoro el tono, volteándolo a ver con una mirada brillante.

—No me has contado nada—comento ella—Quisiera saber algo de ti.

Suspiro, el sabia que ella era terca y testaruda, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza ya no había nada que se la sacara.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

El suspiro una vez mas.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Para el ultimo año de preparatoria y cumpliendo un año entero de haberse conocido tan coincidencialmente, Seshomaru Taisho y Kagome Higurashi ya eran oficialmente amigos y compañeros de curso.

El no podía creer aun que ella apareciera ese día feliz a abrazarlo por estar en ella, incomodo la separo de su cuerpo. Ella, aun feliz, agitaba los brazos y brincaba por estar en el mismo curso.

Seshomaru seguía sin entender porque ella seguía con el, el era indiferente y frio, después de un año se había acostumbrado a la perpetua aparición de la chica en su vida, pero seguía siendo el: a veces la callaba y siempre estaba sin expresión.

Kagome entro, corriendo y agitando un libro en sus manos.

—¡Mira Seshomaru!—exclamo alegre—En la Biblioteca llego un nuevo libro: es un catalogo de aves de Suramérica.

Seshomaru entrecerró los ojos sin alguna expresión.

—No entiendo tu obsesión por las aves.

Ella suspiro y se sentó distraídamente en la mesa de el.

—Libertad, Seshomaru. Libertad y hermosura, es algo armónico—explico—Es lo que tu sientes con el internet y las computadoras.

Enarcando la ceja, observo el hecho de que el le había contado cosas. Por obligación. Kagome le había coaccionado hasta saber la ultima cosa sobre el, aun era incomodo, pero era…extraño saber que alguien le había escuchado y_ visto, _como para saber algo de el.

—Eres extraña.

Sonriendo, Kagome se sentó en su silla.

—Tu también lo eres—exclamo ella, arreglando sus lentes—Ambos los somos.

El ojidorado ignoro el sentimiento de verse juntos en una frase, detestaba todo tipo de vulnerabilidad pero Kagome Higurashi había volado cada objetivo y muro. Cada vez que empezaba a pensar en que hacer en un futuro, le venia la imagen de la chica de ojos chocolates, con lentes, una trenza y aun adicta a las aves.

Detestaba el sentimiento de cariño y apego.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

El flash les llego a ambos, casi cegándolos. La ceremonia había estado sin ningún contratiempo, el sabia que palabras iban a decir, sobre todo si el iba a hacer el discurso de despedida de toda la preparatoria.

—Se notaba que tu no querías decir eso—comento Kagome a su lado, mientras frotaba la toga—Fue todo tan…falso.

Seshomaru asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome lo observo casi esperanzada y sorprendida, cada sonrisa del ojidorado era como una bendición…y era dada a ella.

—Conoces mucho a Seshomaru, Kagome—comento Izayoi viéndolos con una sonrisa, atrás de ella Inu no Taisho observaba orgulloso a su hijo mientras Inuyasha (su _medio_ hermano) los observaba distraídamente.

—Lo que se puede, Señora Izayoi—sonrió ella.

Kagome se paro en puntillas y valientemente le beso la mejilla al ojidorado, que encimado en las palabras de su casi-madre se sorprendió por el contacto. Sonrojada, Kagome le sonrió.

El…lo único que pudo hacer, fue estremecerse. Un contacto tan…intimo le había revolucionado el corazón, estaba latiendo tan rápido. Sin poderse contener esbozo una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Seshomaru observo el rostro de la morena contraído en una mezcla de felicidad, ansiedad y tristeza, las manos finas y pequeñas de la chica temblaban con la carta. Su corazón se apretó, ahogándolo en la sensación incomprensible.

Se sentía extrañamente…vacío.

Momentos antes Kagome había llegado, nerviosa, a decirle que tenia la respuesta de la Universidad de Rio de Janeiro. Seshomaru sabia, claro , ella le había dicho, pero no había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en que ella se podría ir.

Nunca fue bueno para saber que sentía, nunca.

La respuesta fue: aceptada. Beca completa y tenia que marchar en una semana para poder acostumbrarse al portugués, ya que ella lo hablaba por alguna razón aprendida en una academia de lenguas.

—No quiero dejarte—sollozo ella a su lado. El volteo a verla, sentada en el sofá de su sala.

—No me dejaras—corto el, con su tono de siempre—Yo tengo una beca aquí, tu allá.

Kagome frunció el ceño, algo triste, algo desilusionada, algo enojada…

—Es que…no me extrañaras…

El se quedo callado, unos minutos, para después asentir secamente y salir hacia el estudio.

Kagome se quedo esperándolo, sorprendida, Seshomaru era honestidad pura, pero interiormente era la persona mas hermética del planeta. Ese asentimiento encendía la llama de su esperanza, de su amor de adolescencia y el amor platónico que había tenido con el inalcanzable idol, que resulto siendo la personas mas real que había conocido.

El regreso, serio con un libro en la mano. De forma brusca se sentó y se lo dejo en el regazo. Observo "El Conde de Montecristo" que el había leído con ella un año antes cuando ella le había dicho su deseo de leerlo otra vez.

—Seshomaru—el la miro serio, inexpresivo—Gracias…yo…no se cuando volver—sollozo—Pero…si nos encontramos otra ve, te juro que…no te volveré a perder. Te lo juro.

Seshomaru asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

Su pecho aun se sentía vacío. Pero extrañamente esperanzado.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

El detestaba la despedías, el día que ella partió en el avión hacia su sueño de ser la mejor Ornitóloga el no estuvo ahí. En cambio se quedo, en su casa, solo. Pensando y repensando en su situación con ella.

Conclusión: nunca debía dejar que ella entrara en sus muros, pero ahora era imposible sacarla.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Y esperar.

Confiar y esperar*

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Detestaba llegar tarde, acelero el paso y entro en el café. Tenia un rutina que debía cumplir, era lo único que lo tenia medianamente cuerdo.

Tiempo: cuatro años.

Odiaba el tiempo, odiaba a Kagome Higurashi por anclarlo de esa forma a la espera. Se sentó sin mirar a nadie en el local, el encargado le llevo su café oscuro habitual y su periódico. Su vida era cómoda, trabajaba desde el apartamento lujoso y bien acomodado que tenia en la avenida, ser Ingeniero de Sistemas era ciertamente un reto.

Por eso lo había escogido.

Los minutos pasaron entre sorbido y sorbido. El café de esa tienda era el mejor. La campanita del local sonó, sin mirar a nadie siguió tomando su café. Hasta que el chillido de unas patas le quito la concentración con que leía su periódico

—¿Seshomaru?

El levanto los ojos, observando la chica ataviada en abrigo negro y una bufanda de seda vinotinto. El cabello negro-azul le llamo la atención.

—¿No te acuerdas, Seshomaru?—pregunto la chica, ahora con el ceño fruncido. El observo sus ojos…

Chocolates. Lentes.

—¿Kagome?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, dejando el paraguas que hasta ahora se daba cuenta tenia. Sentándose frente a el con los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Soy yo…que coincidencia.

Seshomaru la vio estupefacto, pero después recompuso su expresión. Asintiendo, pidió por primera vez en esos cuatro años dos cafés. Le regalo una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa que ella respondió con otra aun mas honesta.

Kagome sonrió, debía decirle después que esa "coincidencia" era planeada con la casi-madre del ojidorado. Pero por el momento disfrutaría. Por el momento lo enamoraría, y no lo dejaría escapar.

Por el momento serian ellos dos, _viéndose_.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Y esta fue mi historia a las 12:43 de la noche. Que disfrute en cada segundo, agradezco cada comentario y favorito/follow. Seshomaru/Kagome a enamorado poco a poco una pedacito de mi corazón, aunque sigo siendo mas Inuyasha/Kagome.

Esta es una historia sobre las coincidencias, los corazones y las rarezas. Ah y las aves, siempre sobre aves.

*El Conde de Montecristo. Dumas, Alejandro.


End file.
